the spiritual demon
by Dragon Warrior Prince
Summary: Young Dalain meets a young elf and as time unfolds, how she survived that fateful day so many years ago is revealed, not only to her but to everyone she holds dearly. THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANTIC ACTIONS


I'm here today to talk about love. It's a crazy thing yes indeed. They say you know that you are in love when you would die for that person above all else. When no one is more important than that person. When you aren't important compared to that person. Love. It can raise up and grow in even the worst of situations. Why? Because it is love. Our emotions rule over us a our instincts. Why does the ant steal the sugar instead of the gun powder that is right beside it? Because it smells different. Because they have to completely different situations. Many people, because true love is almost impossible to find now, have decided to love everyone. Some people have just given up. I understand when, ladies, when you experiment with other young ladies or men with men. Your testing to see if you like that experience at all. It's the way man is. But this is different from the real world. The world I was raised in was kill or be killed. I was a slave to my own kind. Not because of race but because my mother gave birth to me as a slave. I was white, they were white. It had nothing to do with race. My mother was full white. My father was full white. I liked in a kill or be killed world because I refused to strip naked in front of my master. He took a whip to me and I ripped it out of his hands and whipped him with it. Then I ran with what clothes I had on my back and his whip. And before I left I spit in his eye and said " I will not bow to the likes of your kind". And it was that day that I swore, I made an oath to myself that I would not bow to anyone, I would not break, I would shut the world away, I wouldn't fade, and that I would survive. And I lived like that for many years. Until the day of the invasion. I am sure the way I have lectured you makes you not want to hear this tale but you may leave if you wish all the same. For those of you who stay, it began while many countries were at the brink of war with Parvolin.

Spiritual demon

Chapter one

Marcus

Seheron was a terrible island. Fog warriors, imperium slavers, and qunari. There was only one group of qunari that I would never fight, because when the fog rolled in, they laughed as I laughed when one of the majesters yelled " my slaves my slaves. Where are my slaves." The fog warrior were just rouges. They never used poison. All they did was blind their target with their smoke and killed them when they were distracted. The group was called the the Chargers. Their leader was a qunari who called himself the iron bull. His crew didn't really specialize in anything specifically. 2 mages and rouges and the other 7 were warriors. He only had 11 people but they were a good crew. They worked together to were the worst they have had was a rough injury. Never any deaths. But the Chargers are mercenaries. And Parvolin spys as well.

After a couple of years in Seheron I decided to pack up my garden boat and leave. On my way to pick up the last bit of supplies I need for the trip to the free marches, some imperialists where attacking a caravan filled with elves. I walked up with my bow drawn and shot the closest mage that none of the others were looking at. And then I heard a mage yell " norava nochasla" which is original imperium, OI, for ' spirits kill '. Most spells that have to be spoken to be cast are in OI or elven. The qunari don't allow their mages or as they call them serabass, learn any so every now and then you will hear Parvolin words from a rogue qunari mage or a talvashoth serabass.

" hissra vat herah vat. Vat asaara say hissra koot taashath " I said which means illusion of fire in time become fire. Firey winds with the illusion of a peaceful calm. The spell killed both the demons and the imperium magesters. Elves had a ward on them set by the imperium magesters so they wouldn't get hurt. "Go you guys are free now." I said opening their door and then robbing the dead men. I hadn't realized one of them stayed.

"Thank you for helping us miss" I heard a young male voice say.

"Dont thank me kid. I was a slave once to. But I refused to strip. You all would have done the same in my position" I said standing up, happy with my find.

"Um, do you mind if I come with you for a while miss" the elf continued.

"Look kid, if you want to come, that's fine but don't get in my way. And make sure you lug your own weight. I guess ill be staying linger than I had hoped" I said turning around to look at the boy.

"Thank you miss. My name is-"

"What ever name the vints gave you, I want you to pick a new one. It helps forget all the painful memories in the imperium." I said. The boy was tall and frail. His long black hair went far below his shoulders but I couldn't see behind him. His eyes had a sea blueish green to them. ' he will shape up in time ' I thought.

"Thank you miss. My name is Marcus" he said.

"Please don't call me miss. My name is Dalain." I said.

He was a nice boy. He was a little older than me and had a lot of shaping up but we managed to leave within a month after him tagging along. I knew I wouldn't make as much like I normally do when I leave for a different place because I will always have a lot of leftover food from my plants that I would sell to the poverty stricken for a copper rather than the silver's it costs to go grocery shopping that they don't have. But the boy didn't eat much more. And there were so many bugs bothering him after a week at sea he asked if we could get chickens. I figured we would be fine with fish and plants. That's how I have always survived at sea.

When we got to the docks of kirkwall I had already packed up all of the goods we hadn't eaten over seas. I handed Marcus a box and I got the other 2. He was so in aww at the place that I thought he was going to drop the goods several times. These are poor people and they deserve a little something special every now and again. When I got into the slums with the boy many of my usual refugee customers ran to the clinic that I sold the food at. There is a man in the deepest part of the slums here in starhavan that is the refugees healer, because he heals them free of charge. Not only do I sell the people food but I try my best to help heal the people as well. Anders may be a powerful mage but he can only heal so many at a time without almost killing himself. One of the reasons many people come to the clinic when I am here is because Anders and I share the profit of the food. Because he doesn't charge anything when he heals people he doesn't make much money when he hasn't gotten a job on the side every now and again. See some Templars will ask help from mages outside the circle to kill blood mages for them. Even though the chantry believes so, the Templars understand that not all apostates are blood mages. They meirly wish to not have so many people looming over them, or they want to help people without being forced to charge.

I walked up to the table that I have always used and told Marcus to set the box underneath the table. I sat the others beside me and started selling the food. Many refugees didn't have money but they had thought they did so I put some of my money in it. After about an hour I noticed that Anders hadn't been back yet.

"Excuse me. Have any of you heard from the healer lately?" I asked them all.

"He has been in the noble estates with some woman. He only gets the chance to come down on week days now." A YOUNG refugee boy said.

"Here take this. And tell everyone that while I am here I will heal them all to the best of my ability" I said handing the boy as gold sovereign. He looked in aww and silently said thank you.

"So who is this healer?" Marcus asked.

"The healer is the person that is helping all of these refugees for free. These 2 boxes are what I use to split the money equally between the two of us. Yes I will be giving you a quarter of what I make. But Anders heals everyone free of charge. I feed everyone cheap so he can make some money. " I answered.

"Ah okay I get it now. " he said. When everyone was done for the night I closed all of my stuff up and we started to eat dinner. "Out of curiosity, what is your relationship with this guy?" He asked.

"Business buddies with benefits I guess" I answered.

"What kind of benefits?" He said looking at me suspiciously.

"Not the sex kind if that is what you are taking about. More go on a date every now and again" I said.

"I was thinking that first one and by the sounds of it you aren't far from it either." He said.

"If that is the sign for sleeping with each other than I would be a whore. And I have not touched anyone thank you very much" I said crossing my arms.

He started laughing. "Your hot when you are in denial you know that" he said and then covered his mouth.

"Funny kid. But I might. One day far away from now" I said laying back and falling asleep.


End file.
